


[合奏/泉雷欧]解药(下)

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 黑道paro，完结篇。





	[合奏/泉雷欧]解药(下)

\----------------------------------------------------  
我曾经不断地思考，如果没有遇见濑名(那家伙)，我的世界会变成什么样?  
会是一出啼笑皆非(了无新意)的悲剧(滑稽剧)吗?  
哈哈(嘛)……算了吧，我是离不开(甩不掉)濑名(那家伙)的，因为这是命中注定的事，就像锈铁必定会割破皮肤，愚昧之人必定得不到解答一样，因为我最爱(喜欢)他。  
※  
夏季的傍晚来得特别缓，已经超过了四点钟，太阳却没有要垂落的意思，依旧在一片不明晦暗的积云里躲藏着遮掩自己的光，我找不着归属的黄昏色，待在这间破烂的铁皮货柜里也看不到外头蔚蓝的、能让我想起濑名的大海。  
刺猬头似乎为我倒数了几秒钟，我没有去看他的脸，就只是瞪着莫名干涩的眼睛注视着那块木板，彷佛那上头不规则的锈斑能给我谱出希望曲目的灵感。肩膀被小混混扭曲的手骨节压制得生疼，我不甚安分地扭了一下便被十倍的力量挨了一记，仅能隔着衣裤触到口袋里的枪柄。  
刺猬头倒数完了，他见我呆愣的样子感觉很不是滋味，便故意恶心人地拿着24GB记忆卡舔了下，接着掼在脚底板踩着，扬示一股俗气的狠劲。  
那一脚让我笑了，像个失去疆土的国王跪在空心铁板上的我，捧着自己沉重的无法再拿起笔的手大笑出声，彷佛这既非黄昏色，亦不是清澈碧色的世界，黯沉的让人抽搐。  
对方显然被我激怒了，他冲上前来钉靴踩得铮铮响，单手抡起那片带钢钉的板往我脸前凑，那些尖锐就离我笑弯起来的双眼不到十公分的距离。  
我终于正眼看着他那头没有一点艺术涵养的造型，止住了脑袋里无法遏止的发笑，把从濑名那学来的嘲讽表情铺摆在脸上:  
“天才的手是不能妥协的，”我慢条斯理的，难得语气丝毫不带一点起伏，像是担心笨蛋听不懂似地一字一句清楚地表达了自己的想法: “我还有很多灵感要赶快记录下来，我的手还要给濑名写歌呢……写很多很多的、独一无二的杰作，”  
“只有我能满足他高傲的梦想，所以，”我扬起了下巴，嘴唇像是在责备一个不明事理的坏孩子那样严肃地抿起: “你闭嘴吧，我不想听你说话。”  
濑名，我不断反复念着的这个名字得到了膨胀的勇气。  
一声像是鸟类撞入补网的尖鸣响起，在黑道张开嘴巴的时候将那片木板远远地击飞到了上空，我右侧的玻璃窗猝不及防地碎了一地，枪枝的硝烟和空气被削开的风，在潮湿而复杂的地形里弥漫而开。  
我趁势而动，压着腰像头狮子撞开那些混混。  
多年之后我一直在反复思索，如果当时零的这发狙击打偏了会是什么后果，但我并不是一个擅长前思后虑的人，我只是有时候会感叹，要是这发子弹伤到的是我，那么濑名也许也不必走这么多弯路了吧。  
他这样一个死脑筋的人，会让我们彼此多痛苦?  
我喘着气想赶快爬起来，然而长时间屈跪的膝盖一阵麻让身体一歪又倒了下去。我看着在烟雾弹里那些模糊却又极近的身影差点紧张到咬破了唇，胡乱地把口袋里的袖珍手枪掏出来就要瞄准。  
这时候身体却被某个人突然撞开，我倒抽口气踉跄了几步，却接着被人揽住了肩膀带在怀里。我抬头一望呼吸便滞慢下来，瞪着一双在白烟里发痒到刺痛的眼睛让濑名半抱着我双双摔在货柜的角落。  
漂亮的模特儿不作声，他只是用相对过大的手劲摸着我的脸颊，上头的脏污被指腹晕开，然后又粗鲁的翻动我的身体，好像一只在确认自己的玩偶没有被弄坏的幼猫，我就半卧在铁皮墙边任他摆布。  
几次之后濑名似乎满意了，他扶着我的肩头叹了口气，然后余光瞥见了我一直攒在指间的记忆卡。  
他细致的眉眼动了下好像发起脾气，让我回过神来终于能够发出声音想起叫这个人的名字，但嘴唇在快要失去遮蔽效果的烟雾弹里刚要动又没有了声音-  
黝黑的枪口在划开稀薄的白雾时，我立即的反应是想推开压在身上的濑名，但没想到他已经先一步躲开，突然就出手掀翻了敌人的下盘。  
我第一次认识到，原来有比黑道还会打架的模特儿，他的动作很干净，用着正规却又凌厉的套路一掌拍在对方的腕上就撞掉了那把枪，在金属落地的同时擒住那只手臂抡过一圈，把那倒霉的小喽曪面朝下摔在地上。  
濑名大概把对方当成了跟拍的狗仔在教训。  
我看得一愣一愣的，他修长干净的指尖便探进了我的掌心拿过记忆卡，啪地一声在我们之间一折两断。  
那声音听着好清脆又让人陡然一振，像是把钢琴的降小调音节流利地刷过一遍。  
和藏在暗处被人举起的枪，和悄悄被人拉开的膛明明那样的不同。  
我应该能分辨得出来的，我是个天才啊，是个即使被周遭的人们所放弃，却依旧怀抱着令人憎恶和喘不过气的才能的天才啊。  
我望着濑名的身躯笼罩而下的阴翳，以及云雾渐明后出现在身后一团混乱里的枪口，我想要动，想要把他拉到怀里去听我为他而激动的心跳声，却又一次地被人推开。  
我笃信，濑名是因为看到了我勉强扬起的嘴角才发现不对劲的，我的恋人总是这样瞻前顾后，他把我当笨蛋当成一块快要没有了光泽的宝石拼命擦拭，却固执地忽略了上头的裂痕。  
濑名才是笨蛋，每次都不晓得他有多紧张，我就有多愧疚。  
他把我扯开后，那颗阴恻的子弹便擦过了他的右腰。  
除此之外，此起彼落的枪响来回地在铁铸的牢笼里转，让人晕眩让人恶心地想吐。  
看着濑名突然软下来的膝盖和摀在腰上的手，我第一次发现，原来鲜血在衣服上扩散的时候是有声音的，他死死压着的那处渐渐有红色的液体扩散开来，即使我不断叫嚣着要它们停下，艳红的视野仍击着沸腾的交响曲在耳朵里飘扬。  
我第一次这么厌恶脑海里的声音。  
※  
开枪的某个人弹匣空了，正在重新装填的时候突然在混战中被击中大腿，又几个轰响后便倒地不起。  
我麻木的视线却略过了眼前的人，先是颤抖着用枪准对着倒在地上的那个人，发现怎样都无法瞄准后又接着指向了混乱一片的现场，那纷乱吵杂的景象让我的头疼欲裂，我想怎么样都好，打中谁都无所谓，我只想要发泄一下让所有人都闭嘴。  
我喜欢所有人，喜欢这个带给我许多创作灵感，又让我得到濑名的拥抱的这个世界，但既然这样都没办法得到许可的话，那我还是龟缩回黑暗里吧。  
至少在那里，我还有自己身体里的血可以创作，既不会被责骂，也不会伤到濑名。  
濑名跌跌绊绊地撞过来，一把想要抢走我手上的枪。  
我奋力地躲开他，死死握着枪柄就是要瞄准前方。  
他的手被我挥掉，却又不能松开正压着伤口止血的另一只手，他不高兴的吼了一声，但声音却虚弱的像是只有气音，让我听了更加发怵。  
他把手紧紧的搭在枪管上就是不让我按下板机，我抵死挣扎，低着头木然地望着自己用力过猛而泛着青白的手心，喉咙里发出受伤的狮子会制造的那种沙哑的断音，濑名越是凶我要我听话，我哀鸣的声音就更大去盖过他-  
我闭上眼睛猛力摇头闪躲的时候，一个不稳让打着石膏的右手敲在凹凸不平的铁柜上，濑名便趁机欺身上来用力的抱住了我。  
他的双手在我的后背上下安抚，流着血的伤口就同时浸湿了我肮脏的衬衣:  
“不要开枪，雷欧君，”他在我的耳边轻轻地蛊惑，微弱的声音却像是最密集的针一把一把地掐在我的心口上: “一旦开了这枪，你就真的回不去了。”  
抵在彼此之间的枪口松动，那把枪滑到了地上发出闷响，我在那总是偏低的体温环靠上来的瞬间便被抽去了所有的力气，像是溺水的人抓着浮木那样拽着濑名染血的衣襟。  
我乖顺地听从这个凡俗世界不讲理的法则，希望一切能回到最一开始，我还能心无旁鹜地为某个人写歌的时候。  
我在濑名的肩膀上胡乱地磨蹭，像是一个乖张的国王在对自己的骑士长撒泼，控诉这个世界强加在非凡人身上的枷锁。  
龟缩在濑名提供给我的温暖角落，我忽然看见了黑发的零走了出来，这时候已经没有阳光，只剩一些零碎的残影顺着货柜破损的锈洞落下，在他修长高挑的身形上撩动着凌乱破碎的光芒。每回走路的时候，我总觉得零像是没有退路，他的每一步伐皆为等距且笔直，即使一面在身侧拉动枪管上膛，他的脚步也没有半点犹疑，就这样带着无可奈何的笑容走到了阳光剩下的最后一块方地，金属光泽闪现，瞇着那对永远无法适应光明的红瞳瞄准了被部下压制住的刺猬头。  
我靠在濑名逐渐失去力气而发冷的身体上，抬着一双疲惫而发楞的瞳仁盯着他。  
刚想要扯动嘶哑的喉咙，却看见零拿着一张很亮且洁白的文件纸朝我晃了下，然后在一项苍白失血的面容上扯出一个魅惑的笑。  
我于是安静地望着他转身重新面对自己的敌人，在他扣下板机的时候便疲倦地闭上了发酸的眼睛。  
那声枪响似乎特别的响亮，划破天幕的，往眼底的漆黑里笔直坠落。  
※  
手里的鲜花就要凋谢了，但我站在医院的长廊上没有动弹，我彷佛稍稍移动了自己的脚步，就会惊扰周遭一触即碎的空气。  
病房里的濑名正在休息，银色的鬈发柔软地在洁白的枕巾上披散开来，同色的睫毛随着薄弱的呼吸轻颤。  
从外面看不到他缠上了绷带的腹部，只能望见他搁在棉被外插着点滴软管的手臂。仅仅是触及了这样的一幕，我就失去了往前抱住对方的勇气。  
我在一尘不染的地板上蹲了下来，发现自己握着花束的手在发抖，越是想要抑制，便越发的疼痛还有严重。  
鲜血在衣物上扩散开来的窸窣声再度充斥耳膜，我在旁人异样的眼光里抱住了自己的头，右手骨折没法动弹，左手还留着枪战时的凌乱割伤，我便用粗糙的绷带揉乱了已许久不曾打理的长发，发出压抑的哭声。  
我没有流眼泪，但是再从长长的刘海里探出脸的时候，一只锈着花边的手帕已经递到了面前。  
“啊啦啊啦~男孩子要勇敢一点喔!”  
清脆的嗓音让人恍忽之中产生了错觉，我瞇着一双被揉红的眼睛盯着眼前这位举止优雅的怪异家伙，对方把墨镜从白皙无瑕的脸庞上摘了下来，便和一双潋滟秋波的妩媚眼瞳打了个照面。  
他的笑是女性的温柔和取巧，然而为我挡去大半目光的高挺身材，却是男性的坚毅和体魄。  
我直勾勾地瞅着那对和濑名属于不同种漂亮的桃花眼，死寂的脑海骤然燃起了小小的星火。  
“哎呀…..这么盯着人家倒是有点害羞了呢，”那人笑得时候会得体的露出一排细致的牙口，他把手里探视用的点心盒子放到了膝上，在我面前用女孩子的蹲姿捧着双膝和我平视，擅自将我认定成了比自己要来得小的孩子: “你是泉前辈的粉丝吗?啊，不对呢，粉丝应该进不来的，那是助理?泉身边有那么小个子的助理吗……”  
“我才不小啊!奇怪的家伙，噶嗷呜-”  
“呜哇!真是的不可以乱咬人呀!”  
对方躲过了我朝他张口的小虎牙，说也奇怪，我的身体竟然能够灵活地再这样动起来，彷佛这染着一头时髦金发的家伙有着神奇的氛围，软化了医院里彷佛牢笼的死气。  
因为这个不速之客而不再感到害怕的瞬间，我忽然想起了对方的名字。  
“鸣。”我跪坐在医院冰冷的大理石地板上，小声地叫着这个太过于陌生的名字。  
“诶?”他应了一句，脸上泛起了好看而适合的红晕，对我眨了眨眼睛，就只是着个微不足道的动作，也让我揪心的退缩-  
这是来自另一个截然不同的世界，珍贵的彷佛随时可能消逝的响应，我甚至不敢伸手触碰，慌恐着一触及碎，就像涉水踏进了我的世界的濑名一样。  
接下来从喉咙里发出的声音变成了破碎的音节，我扣着装在衣兜里的U盘，然后拿出了麦克笔开始笨拙地在揉成一团的废纸上涂抹。  
力透纸背，却只是因为不写下来就会焦虑而死去。  
“你知道人家的名字啊，嘛也是，人家好歹也是有不输给前辈的美貌……是说别自顾自地就把人家晾在一边了啊!太没有礼貌了……”  
鸣皱眉抱怨了几声，但渐渐的也没有了声音，他震惊地盯着我沙沙而动的指尖，略懂音律的他终于在我一片潦草的笔迹里看出了曲目的轮廓。  
在我为这首歌打上终曲记号后，鸣长长的睫毛在精致的妆容下附上一层阴影，他细腻的语调便得低缓而带着疑问:  
“你是谁?”  
“我……”  
我犹豫了一下，但随即觉得好笑似地扬起嘴角，想起濑名愤怒地反驳着的样貌便小声地回答道:  
“我是一名作曲家。”  
不是什么黑道，也不是什么会伤害到深爱之人的身分，就只是一个为了喜欢而歌唱着内心的吟游者。  
“这首，本来是单声调的版本，但是现在，它也能给两个人唱了。”  
我把改好的五线谱和捂热的U盘塞到了鸣的点心盒上，后者不解地望着我，眼底的紫色从疑惑转成了担忧。  
在医院里干净得病态的走廊上扶着墙站了起来，我突然松了一口气，因为你的身边还有这样温柔的伙伴，还有一直能让你宠爱着的弟弟。  
我放心了，我也宽慰多了，濑名。  
我想让自己粉身碎骨之后，用能够原谅自己的姿态重新来到拥有你的世界。不贪心地把你的一切强行拢在怀里，不让你操心，不让你受伤。  
我哼着用这些告白编织而成的小调，往病房门的相反方向远离。  
零的豪华跑车就停在医院门口，我蹦跳着就能搭上车。  
返回到第一次遇见濑名的，那条流贯荒地的清澈小河。  
※  
零看着我下到河里欢快踩着水花玩，一面又笨拙地不让水溅上打着石膏的右手，他因此微笑了下接着在湿润的草皮上蹲了下来，徒手摘了一根狗尾巴草在手里打转着，似乎把它当成自己弟弟那样自娱自乐着。  
“不能再麻烦濑名君了。”他突然发话的时候，我正好跳上一颗长着青苔的大石，脚绊了一下差点摔得四仰八叉，但我迅速地用左手扶住了潮湿的石面，接着重新攀上顶端坐了下来。  
我轻轻地哼起了歌，歌声随着潺潺的水流萦绕于这片乡野，但没持续几个小节我便堵上了自己的嘴，这首即兴曲诞生的不好，我得再搜肠刮肚一首更加强悍的曲子，一首不会被任何人超越的，天才的伟大之作，这样我才有脸回去面对那个人。  
我想要得到和那个人平起平坐的资格，被他骂了笨蛋也无所谓，只是想要再听一次自己的歌被那人纯净的声音正大光明的唱着，然后能够站在他身边，骄傲地承认自己的所有权。  
“吾辈以为，汝听见这句话会跟吾发脾气，”零走了过来，似乎依旧无法习惯耀眼的阳光，他有些令人担心地瞇起了眼睛: “看来是吾多虑了呢，呼呼~”  
“我不会对改变不了的现实生气的喔~我讨厌的是没有任何回音就沉寂下来的结尾，什么变奏都没有的乐曲那不是很让人恼火吗哈哈……零，”  
我跳下岩块，踏水回到岸上后低头甩着裤管，一面朝这个强大却有时透露着不符年纪的老迈的男人扬声:  
“我想请你帮忙!” “汝可以帮助吾辈吗?”  
我和他的声音重迭在一起，以至于根本分不清楚前后次序，我们同时愣了一会接着一起呼呼和哈哈地，用不同的声音笑了起来。  
“零会读心术啊，太有趣了!”  
“总是先一步臆测出结果就会失去了很多乐趣呢，月永君，”零抱着胸停下了笑意，偏头用慵懒却又笃信的语调问道: “汝想成为偶像吗?”  
偶像?我咀嚼着这个有些新奇却又意外熟悉的词汇:那是能得到很多人喜欢的工作吗?如果可以的话，是不是也能理所当然地得到那个人的爱?  
“月永君很适合成为光，尤其是那种汇聚一切目光的探照灯似的，即使耀眼到毒辣，锐利到目眩，却仍然让人不自觉的追随和为汝鼓出的号角吶喊。”  
能让人勇往直前的迈进，纵使身后拖着一连串的黑暗，也只会注意到这片醒目的，斩杀一切的光彩。  
零说着这些话的时候像一道影子，依附于世俗的光而更显得浓烈的影子，支撑着必定随之伴生的那片黑暗，当希望的光一直存在于眼前，禁锢着他的黑暗就更加深晦，为了深爱将身边的人往光明推向一步，他就更无法脱离那个夜晚。  
我站在被阳光曝晒地波光粼粼的小河边，望向躲在树荫下微微莞尔的男人，想起他开枪时瞳孔里闪烁的不是恐惧，反而是说不清的落寞便突然觉得有些难过。我吸了吸发凉的鼻子，在身侧握紧了自己小小的拳头。  
“然而一旦成为了众人的光之后，也可能终因为自己的夺目而燃烧殆尽，就算有化为灰烬的结尾在，汝也愿意放手一搏吗?吾亲爱的故友。”  
零不再挂着温吞的笑容，一直收敛着的眼色也抬了起来，我在他眼底望见了一团沉寂已久的死灰，便像一道风窜了过去。  
“被小看了呢哈哈~”我笑着，决定伸手去掰动沉醉于黑暗时停滞不动的时间，有为了像老爷爷一样的零，还有我自己的成分在:  
“零!你看过天空里最耀眼的星星周围是什么颜色的吗?” 我仰着头，把左手举在额头上挡住刺眼的艳阳问道。  
零摇了摇头: “吾辈不怎么喜欢夜晚里还在拼命闪烁的东西呢，所以不曾思考过这类问题。”  
“会以为是更深的漆黑对吧!因为相比宝石一样亮眼的存在，周遭的宇宙就更加黯淡了嘛~” 我嘻嘻地挥舞了下沉重的右臂，得意道: “但事实上是群青色的喔，因为吸收了星星本身的光，变成了最纯净的宝石蓝……就和濑名的颜色一样。”  
“所以，我会给零摘下那颗星星的，”  
我回过头去看当初对我伸出援手的故友，自那不祥又令人敬畏的红瞳里望出一丝柔和的味道，便深吸一口乡野里干净的空气后猖狂地大笑一面宣示:  
“以我偶像的身分保证!”  
※  
他本来想一口气录完这首歌的，发不出声音的时候濑名泉就有种预感，感觉他若是没办法在今天完成演唱，时间就会悄然无息的带走他意识里的所有青春-  
就像他忽然间就失去了那家伙所有的联系方式一样。  
唱到高音的时候他抓住了谱架，结果力道一个没拿稳就将整份曲谱掀翻到地上，所有人，包括他自己在内都吓了一跳，那不在调上的高音fa便夭折在半途上。  
他在完全隔音的室内飞快地蹲了下来搜集那些零散的纸张，拉扯到腹部的旧伤时他只咬了咬牙，缓过那一瞬间的晕眩便重新站起身来，在制作组担忧的眼色下带着泰若自然的面具戴回耳机。  
他已经数不清自己第几次重复这段旋律了，冰凉的汗不知不觉浸湿他的后背，即使双手紧箍着黑色耳机壳，濑名泉却觉得自己好像永远都抓不到曲子里的音律。  
录音师叫了声停，乐曲便戛然而止。  
“副歌高音的地方有点偏了，不过都还可以靠后期修正，”隔着玻璃墙，对方稍微过了一遍录音文件后便拉过麦克风朝他说道: “稍微休息一下吧，濑名君。”  
“那种半吊子的成品能拿给粉丝看吗?” 濑名泉皱眉，胸口还在微微的起伏一面正色地反驳道: “你们不觉得丢脸我都听得难受。”  
隔音室外制作人的脸色变得不太好看，濑名泉的助理在一边的休息椅区如坐针毡，实在不晓得他们家这尊大佛吃了哪包炸药。  
濑名泉其实是在跟自己生气，他气自己连月永雷欧最后留给他的东西都唱不好，这样的他根本是在糟蹋他们之间所剩下的最后一点联系。  
喜欢喜欢……月永雷欧给予他最珍贵的东西他羞于开口，现在竟然连这点回报都做不到。  
他害怕了，担心自己的歌声达不到这首曲子应该有的高度的话，雷欧君就会在他碰触不到的地方失望。  
再录一次并没有好转，濑名泉连副歌的一半都没有唱完，直接弯着腰止不住撕心裂肺的猛咳。  
助理赶紧推开门跑了进来，给他递了罐装水一面小心地拍着背顺气。  
“还是改成两个人唱吧，找个副角色过来，一起合着声音也比较好带上去。” 制作人铁着张脸先退了一步，悠悠的语调从录音室里的扩音器传过来在濑名泉耳里变得无比刺耳: “反正曲子也改过了，多一个人唱也是可以的。”  
多一个人，你知道原本的另一个人应该是谁的吗?是你随随便便找一个小副角就能顶替的吗?  
攒在手里的宝特瓶被纤细的五指拧凹了，濑名泉无声地站起身，吓得小助理以为他又要发作赶紧跟着跳了起来。  
“我做得到。”  
“濑名君-”  
“我说，我自己一个人也能办到。” 他戴上了耳麦，声音很决绝，向着坐在操作板前的录音师重复道: “麻烦再试一次。”  
音轨又开始另一次的循环，没有人敢出声，因为一个人被阻隔在玻璃墙内的那名模特儿又一次张开了嘴，彷佛不是在完成一项工作，而是为了某个非得完成不可的仪式，驱动着自己的身躯前进。  
清澈的声音在狭小封闭的空间里响彻，即使并不能达到天才所著的那样完美，但交融出的协奏却相偕的让人动容。他不停的唱，就算高音fa归位，就算制作人满意点头了，他也要让那个人的歌继续不断地奏，因为这是他思念对方唯一的解药。  
濑名泉说他会一直等，在最靠近雷欧君的世界在线一直等，直到那个笨蛋有勇气跨过来的那一刻。  
※  
今年的冬天来的特别凶残，就算待在开了暖气的室内，蹲在墙角写曲的我还是因为丝丝渗入的冷风打了个喷嚏。  
突然涌现的灵感被打断了，我浑身一个激灵回过神来，左右张望了一下这个陌生的地方发现自己又迷路了，明明已经好几次来回这栋演艺大楼但还是没办法记住练习室的方向。  
哇哈哈~算了算了!我拍掉膝盖上的灰尘伸展一下身体，接着再打算用电话喊人求救的时候，翻开身上所有的衣兜却遍寻不着自己的手机，我像追着尾巴的小狗转了几圈，除了几张破烂的废纸和断水的原子笔什么都没找到。  
我蹲回不知道几楼走廊的角落挠了下墙，觉得懊恼下去也无济于事便重新站了起来，开始边逛边找路地一间一间搜索，公司是用房间类别来分楼层的，我打开了几间空荡荡的练习室，至少知道走对了楼层便稍稍松了口气。  
说起来……今天是因为要排练新曲才会来的吧?那迟到的话好像不太好……这么想着干脆拿出刚刚口袋里那只断水的笔，一面走一面抵在墙上留下断断续续的蓝线以免又走冤枉路。  
零大概在忙，凛月一定还在睡觉，也没有制作人的电话……我踢着无形的小石头有些无奈，又推开一间没有人的房间后便下意识地从喉咙发出不高兴的呜声。  
难得连新的团服都换上了……我甩了几下右手让军服的饰带连着蹦了蹦，望着长廊底端剩下的最后一间练习室想起零说起有关公司签约新人的事。  
-好好期待吧，月永君。-  
那是唯一一间亮着灯光的舞蹈教室，脑海里回荡着零低沉的笑，我的心脏突然不受控地狂跳起来。  
我曾经给某个人写过很多首歌，然后也不管对方愿不愿意，通通一股脑的塞进他的随身听里，虽然嘴上说着麻烦，但每次我都发现那些乱七八糟的曲目被很仔细地整理过，抒情的、激昂的，甚至是兴致来了随便录下的小调，都被他好好的保管在一个文件夹中。  
我已经很久，没有碰过那台被他的体温摀热的随身听了。  
所以当那间开着灯的练习室拨放的是那些被我埋封在回忆里的东西时，握在手里一枚铜板就一支的便宜原子笔笔尖一歪，我几乎是马上腿软在原地。  
我沿着墙根坐了下来半张着嘴呼吸，发现依旧平复不了沸腾的心跳后，便在熟悉到令人发抖的旋律里抱着膝盖把脸埋进胸口。  
隔着一面厚实的墙，我依然能听见他放低的脚步声，在前奏逐渐消失的时候，我像喘气一样地张开了嘴巴，发出声音开口唱。  
就算被闷在厚重的衣料之间，我响亮的歌声在只有两个人的世界里，一定还是像至今仍在努力搏动的心跳声那样的清澈。  
我听见他原本接在后面的起音变成了抽气声，在那串着急的踏步声沿着木地板一路响起的时候，我突然有点胆怯，起身想逃的时候却立刻被赶上的那人一把按住了肩膀。  
我被那股强大的手劲掼到墙上，但对方马上眼捷手快地用另一只手在我的头后面挡了一下-  
濑名在面前喘了口气，湿凉的鼻息铺在我有些畏缩的脸上，几秒后他放下了把我困在墙壁和他之间的那只手，但压在我左肩上的手掌并没有松开，反而用指尖绕了几圈揪紧上头的穗带。  
我被肩膀上的重量弄得有些痒，凝视着那张依旧漂亮的脸孔突然所有的不安都灰飞烟灭。  
我弯着嘴角，把头懒懒地抵在身后的墙上，我家的濑名就算过了一年也还是一样好看  
……那样笑了出来。  
“你唱错了啊，濑名，刚刚那里应该要快一个半音的，犯这种初级的错误可是不行的啊哈哈~” 我歪着头调侃似乎一下子见到面就说不出话的濑名，却看见那带着淡妆的细致眉眼微微地皱了皱，打算又犹豫着要反驳什么。  
我一下子恍悟过来: “你唱的是副声?”  
那你是把主唱留给谁-后面的这句话我没出口，因为看着那张泛起红晕的脸已经得到了答案，曾经埋藏在心底最黑暗的一块，突然间就柔软了下来。  
“……我今天只是来交入团申-” 濑名别开视线拿出一张折迭起来的表格晃了晃，但还没说完便被掂起脚的我堵住了嘴。  
我掰过他尖尖的下巴咬着那偏白的唇，然后用舌尖搔了一圈湿润的内侧。  
濑名果然被我的举动激怒了，他搭在我左肩上的手一下把我撞向了墙使劲按着，稍微躲了几下便压低下巴便张嘴啃回来。  
寂静的长廊上只有练习室半开的灯光，我被温暖的阴影笼罩着身体，吻到喘不上气的时候伸手想要攀住濑名的后背，却被他牢牢地抓住了右手腕塞回身侧，整只手臂一点也无法动弹。  
我一面仰着脖子承受这股疯涌而上的思念，缓了好一会儿才意识到对方是还在担心我骨折过的手臂，濑名的记忆还停留在我爱他的那时刻，我突然发现这个时候自己不管说多少次的喜欢都是徒劳。  
被激动撕扯得凌乱的表演服下，石膏早就已经拆了，让你久等了濑名。  
我只想对你说，我把脸埋在他比我高出一些的颈窝边轻声笑着，望着那对驱散黑暗彷佛埋藏着星星的蓝色眼睛:  
“谢谢你治好了我，濑名，你是我这辈子遇到过最好的药。”

全文完


End file.
